Danaos
Danaos, known as "The Demon" is the undefeated champion Gladiator from the original game, Colosseum: Road to Freedom as well as the champion of Gladiator Begins. Description Danaos's outfit is entirely black and he possesses an incredibly muscular physique. In his form he bears a striking resemblance to an executioner, which is echoed in the name of his helmet in Gladiator Begins, "Thanatos" which is the name for the Greek personification of death. He is wearing black robes on his lower body, and the robes split along his legs and are shredded at the ends. On his upper body he only has two straps cross his torso which holds his robes together, fastened to a harness which wraps around his waist. His attire is likely allows for freedom of movement rather then practical protection during battle. His dual battle axes's in Gladiator Begins are named "Grim Reaper" and are heavy and short handled, which makes disarming him virtually impossible. His helmet, bears skull designs with bull-like horns on top, which keeps with his theme of being a personification of death. His facial features when his helmet is removed are grim, he is in middle age in Colosseum Road To Freedom, with deep and scarred eye sockets, long black hair that is beginning to show signs of balding, and an unshaven face. in Gladiator Begins, he is younger and his hair is not showing any signs of balding. Danaos wears no armor other than his helmet, which is unlike any other of the Gladiators in either game. This is a demonstration of Danaos's confidence is his strength as a Gladiator, as even without armor Danaos is a dangerous opponent. Danaos in the both games is mostly removed from the main plots, and is the final challenge in the battle to be the strongest gladiator. Thus very little about his origins is revealed in the games, although both his name and the name of his helmet in Gladiator Begins "Thanatos" suggests Greek origin. According to the chef Crixus in Colosseum Road To Freedom, Danaos is the undefeated champion of Rome, and he had yet to see anyone prior to the Protagonist beat him. In Gladiator Begins's he is referenced only a few times by some of the characters. The patron Pomponius during his storyline suggests the player could fight Danaos to impress the Emperor, but quickly changes changes his mind, saying: "I fear Danaos would kill you before you were given an opportunity to impress his highness." Strategy Danaos in Gladiator Begins uses the following Two Sword skills: Cross Cutter, Double Slice, Twin Beat, & Twin Fang. His signature attack is Twin Fang, which is a quick forward moving upward double thrust of his weapons, and cannot be parried. Despite using the Two Sword style Danaos is not acrobatic in his movements, but he is still swift, and can quickly destroy a pinned opponent, especially with is Twin Fang attack, which is an ideal attack for a pinned opponent. But his most powerful attack is Cross Cutter, which if the player's helmet is off can mean instant death for the player, or a severe wound. The player is advised to ensure their helmet remains on at all times. The Cross Cutter technique while dangerous, is telegraphed by him when he raises both his axes over his head. Parrying this attack will open Danaos up to attack, this is one of the best ways to open him up to attack. The player should utilize weapons with high defense ratings to avoid being disarmed as this can spell doom to a player unfamiliar with his attack patterns. Trivia * In Gladiator: Road to Freedom Remix, he can be selected for play in the storyline by selecting the class of Gladiator. * According to the Gladiator Begins The Complete Guide, Danaos is the reason the character known as Celadus is missing his leg in Colosseum: Road to Freedom. Category:Gladiators